Linings for interiors of vehicles are currently made from a crushed core of up to three plies of prepreg, one layer of a honeycomb core, and decorative laminate. As such, raw material, tooling and processing for aircraft interior linings are very expensive. This is the case even when sections, such as a ceiling, to be covered with a lining have a consistent shape. However some interior sections, such as a ceiling of an aircraft, may have a non-consistent ceiling. In this case, the costs are greatly enhanced. This is because varying types of currently-known panels must be created in order to accommodate the non-consistently-shaped ceiling.
It would be desirable to cover non-consistent interior sections of vehicles without resorting to designing and fabricating several, varying types of currently-known panels. However such use of varying types of currently-known panels is the method currently used for lining non-consistently shaped interior sections. Therefore, there exists an unmet need for a low-cost, easy-to-produce, adaptable interior lining for aircraft.